UnDone
by princess-snow510
Summary: Missing parents, check. Secret unknown twin, double-check. A small town filled with vampires, werewolves, witches, & hybrids, triple check. Having those super hot vampires and a real old hybrid fighting for my attention... Eh, someone please murder me. I bet your wondering how I even got into this mess, let me start from the beginning. Hi my name is Erika Gilbert, and I'm a twin!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE POSTING THIS BUT I'M TIRED OF ITT SITTING IN MY LABTOP, SO I SAID WHAT THE HELL...

* * *

CH1: The Other Sister.

"Daddy!" the beautiful four-year-old calls happily as he walks through the front door. Jonathan Gilbert catches his youngest daughter in his arms and spins her around; which sends her in to fits of giggles.

"Hey, princess! How are you?" He laughs happily.

"Much better now!" She beams "I missed you daddy!"

"Hey, John." A seventeen-year-old Isabel steps out of the kitchen with a pleased smile on her face. John sets Erika on her feet before heading over and placing a soft kiss on Isabel's lips.

"Has she been good?" He asks once the kiss is over.

"Of course she has, isn't she always?" She grins.

"Daddy, I made you a picture! Come see!" Erika bounces up and down excitedly as she tugs at her Father's hand.

"Why don't you go and bring it to me princess?" John asks with a smile.

He watches as she races out of the room to retrieve her drawing. She did not know of the conversation that took place before she got back.

"John, this isn't right-" Isabel started

"It's the only way, Isabel. I need at least one of my daughters... I thought you understood?" John asks; irritated by her bringing this up again.

"But I still don't understand how you can choose between them, their identical.

"I love both my daughters but…"

"You love Erika more…"

The look in his eyes confirmed all his feelings.

"When I first held her in the emergency room I…I knew. She was special."

"And so you picked the special twin" Isabel chuckled

"Yep… Elena…she will be fine where she's at, she doesn't need me, not when she has my brother."

There was a pregnant silence before Isabel spoke up again.

"Do you have a picture of our Elena?"

"Yeah" he said pulling out a recent photo of the 4 year old.

"She is so different from Elena... But they look exactly alike. Normally twins have some sort of difference that helps you tell them apart but they have none."

"It's probably because we have never seen them together," John shrugs her examination off and smiles again as Erika returns with her picture.

"Wow princess that's very beautiful."

"Look mommy." Erika says happily also show her mother the picture.

"Yes, I see it's quite lovely." she agreed.

"So mommy, daddy who's Elena?" Erika asked innocently.

They both stiffened.

"Who's who honey?" Isabel asked to make sure she heard her daughter correctly.

"Who is Elena?" she repeated.

"Where did you here that name from?" John asked seriously.

"You." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" he said shocked.

"You just said Elena."

"No I didn't." he said confused. There was just no way that she could have heard them talking about Elena. And yet she knew the name.

"Yes you did silly, I heard you." she giggled and turned to go back inside, "Come on daddy, mommy's gonna make some cake…chocolate is what I think she said."

John watched Isabel's eyes widen in shock.

"Were you really?" he whispered.

"No it was just a stray…I was just thinking about it. But how…"

They instantly looked at each other in fear.

"Oh shit" they said simultaneously while a child's innocent laughter could be heard echoing around the house.

* * *

COMMENTS?

QUESTIONS?

REVIEW, PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP!


	2. Diary passage 1

OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU ALL THAT FOLLOWED FAVORITED AND LEFT REVIEWS FOR THIS FANFIC. I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET ANY REVIEWS OR THAT GOOD STUFF ON THE FIRST DAY BUT YOU GUYS SURELY PROVED ME WRONG.

SO I JUST WANNA SAY THANK-U THANK-U THANK-U

AND WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS

* * *

DEAR DAIRY,

Yesterday, I felt like a part of my soul was ripped out. And what was worse I was driving…I nearly freaking crashed. But then about five minutes later I felt fine. Talk about freaky. I tried to call my dad but he didn't pick up. It's starting to freak me out considering this isn't like dad.

It's been far too long, to long since I've talked to mom as well but she's always been more of a night owl. Anyways dad hasn't called or texted me in two days which is not at all normal. One might say having your mom or dad call or text you every day would be over kill but for our family it's a normal occurrence.

It's like, reassurance…a safety net.

It's how I know that they are ok. Hell even hearing from my god mom Rine would put me at ease. And I can't even remember the last time I've talked to her…

I don't know diary, I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something terrible has happened to all of them, that they need my help or something.

So me being me, I took the liberty of going through my father's things, he usually keeps a journal to document his thoughts and destinations, on the last few pages there was something about a sacrifice, with ingredients,

1 werewolf,

1 vampire and

1 doppelgänger,

And all I could think is what kinda hell is my dad cooking up.

I know diary, I know what you're thinking why am I not screaming that my dad is crazy for believing in the supernatural, well the truth is…it's true!

All those nasty creatures that go bump in the night are real, and they are out there.

And what could be considered worse is that I hunt them. No I don't just go out and start staking vampires or anything, but I do use my skills to protect myself and my family.

But anyways back to my findings in dad's journal, at the bottom page was an address 2104 Maple St. Mystic Falls V.A.

Again diary I know what you're thinking, don't be stupid don't go towards the supernatural, but again I can take care of myself, Rine taught me how to do that, god I miss that woman, note to self after I find mom and dad I'm going to track down Rine.

So on that note I'm packing up and heading out, hopefully I can track down my family yell at them for not keeping in contact and do a little exploring as well.

Sincerely yours, Erika

* * *

**A/N: OK SO I DON'T REALLY COUNT THIS AS A CHAPTER, ERIKA WILL BE POSTING MORE OF HER OWN DIARY PAGES THROUGHOUT THE STORY, THEY WON'T OVER POWER THE STORY BUT WILL JUST GIVE INSITE TO WHAT REALLY GOING ON INSIDE HER HEAD, IF I DON'T PUT IT IN THE CHAPTER. SO THEY WILL CONTAIN HER RAW EMOTIONS LIKE FEAR, ANGER, HAPPINESS ECT THEY WILL ALSO HAVE FLASH BACKS IN THEM SO PAY CLOSE ATTENTION.**

* * *

**I HAVE A LITTLE GAME FOR YOU GUYS, WHO KNOWS WHAT SEASON AND EPISODE IS HINTED IN ERIKA'S DIARY. AND LIKE A MATH EQUATION WHAT'S YOUR PROOF?**

* * *

**COMMENT?**

**QUESTIONS?**

**PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWSSS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING!**

**OK SO LOVING THE REVIEW, I HAVE LIKE THE BEST FOLLOWERS ON THIS WEBSITE \(*0*)/**

**SHOUT OUT TO GUEST, YES IT WAS SEASON 2 EP 21 HORRAY! =D**

**NOW STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER THIS FAN FIC IS STARTING FROM SEASON 2 EPISODE 22, JUST SO EVERYONE'S ON THE SAME PAGE.**

**UHHH, CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED JUST DOING SOME EDITING, SO IT WILL PROBABLY BE UP LATER TODAY, BUT DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU FROM LEAVING REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND SO WITH OUT FUTHER OF MY RAMBLINGS CH2 THE ART OF BLACKMAIL... BUM BUM BUM LOL**

* * *

CH2: The Art of Blackmail

The journey towards the Mystic Falls place couldn't be any more reckless. Three days. It's been three days and my father still hasn't even sent a text to me. My gut telling me something was horribly wrong when, he didn't call back yesterday. My minor worries have escalated to complete paranoia.

I can't place my finger on it but I know without a doubt that going to mystic falls is a bad idea. You know, like in the movies where you're screaming at the pretty blonde girl not to enter the dark empty room because the killers there waiting for her…

Yeah, I'm being that stupid girl right now, even though my brain is screaming at me not to my heart is pushing me.

And apparently controlling my driving as well considering my foot has been permanently raping the gas pedal.

I see the flash of as sign as I go streaking past, welcome to mystic falls and I my stomach started doing flips, I feel like I'm waltzing into my own grave.

I parked my dodge charger into the parking lot of the Mystic Falls apartments. I figured I would definitely need a place to stay after I found my dad. Mystic falls seemed to be a cozy small town where essentially everyone knew everyone.

I walked into the lobby while taking off my burgundy sunglasses and leaving my luggage by the doors.

"Hi good morning," I said cheerily to the young male clerk, behind the desk. He looked a couple of years over than me with carrot red hair and freckles sprinkles across his cheeks.

"Good morning Miss, is there anything I could help you with" he said staring at me in awe.

Yeah I get that a lot, no I'm not like narcissistic but I am aware that I'm pretty. I was wearing a burgundy mini skirt with an brown belt, a fall in love black and white stripped sweater that clung to me like second skin, love tights and black ankle booties.

"Um yes I was wondering, well hoping to find out if you perhaps had any apartment rooms open" I said batting my hazel eyes at him while flipping my long curly brown hair over my shoulder.

"Uh um, I- I would have to see some ID" he stuttered.

I pouted, "Are you sure?" I said leaning on the counter and pinning him with my steely gaze.

"P-pretty sure…y-yeah. I-it's just to make sure no one underage gets hurt."

I slowly reached and cupped his face, and instantly saw every thought that ever came to his mind.

"My my my, such a hypocrite are we." I pulled back and smirked at him while he stared at me with shock and confusion "This is what you're going to do Rodrick, you're going to give me an apartment and then you're going to carry all my luggage up there like a good little valet…"

"Or else what?" He said puffing out his chest, I simply rolled my eyes at him while putting back on my shades and turning and walking towards the elevator.

"Really wouldn't what too, as it's not really my business what you like to do in your spare time but…" I said turning back towards him and flashing him a smirk, "I suppose it would be in the polices best interest if I tell then you've been drugging under aged girls and raping then in your creepy little sex basement…" I stopped "need I go on?"

He like many others stared at me, with unadulterated fear in his eyes.

"H-how did-"

"Did I know your dirty little secret?" I cut in.

He nodded numbly

"Well if I were to tell you, then I would have to kill you…and I really don't feel like getting my hands dirty."

He gulped and then shuddered

"Now" I said pressing the elevator open, "about my room."

* * *

**SO MY FAITHFULL READERS WHAT DID WE THINK? BE SURE TO ASKS QUESTIONS AND LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOUR CONFUSED.**

* * *

**Q&A**

**CAN YOU TELL ME THE 3 DIFFERENCES BETWEEN ERIKA AND ELENA, AND NO, YOU CAN'T SAY NAME. THE NAME DOES DOESN'T COUNT.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I'M BACK AND WITH AN EVEN LONGER CHAPTER =D.**

** LILSIS321- LOL, YOUR ANWSER TOTALLY MADE MY EVENING**

** GUEST- YEP YOU GOT IT**

**ALRIGHTY THEN LETS HOP RIGHT ON INTO IT CH3: CAUGHT**

* * *

CH3: Caught

We looked at all the open rooms in the apartment; the only one I liked was room 8, it was newly refurbished.

"So this is the one" I said walking around and inspecting the place. "How much is it going to be, and let's try to be reasonable."

"Uh-um, what would be reasonable for you?"

I smirked "Free lodgings."

"I-I can't just give you an apartment for free."

"I know, which is why I'm willing to pay 50 dollars a month." I said simply.

He frowned, "No way, everyone else here pays at least 350, 350 a month is the minimal."

"And while that may be true, I just don't think I should be getting over charged, whilst living under the same roof as a part-time drug dealer and rapist."

He flinched, "Fine 50 it is."

"Great, I just knew we would see eye to eye." I said handing him 100, "This is for this month and next month."

He headed towards the door "Oh and Rodrick," he turned around and looked at me. "Don't forget my bags." I said throwing myself on my couch.

5 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and there was Rodrick red faced, and sweating from carrying my entire luggage.

"Oh don't look like that; it's only 5 bags, and 4 of them you could have rolled."

"What the hell do you have in here?"

"Body parts." I said with a serious face.

His face went pale and he dropped my bags.

"It was just a joke, gezz lighten up" I said smirking.

He still looked spooked "I-is that all you n-need of me."

"One last thing, then I won't bother you anymore."

He looked relived, "Yes?"

I walked over to him and looked past him considering he left my door wide open "Well considering there's only two people on this floor, who's my lucky neighbor?"

"Eh, I believe it's a school teacher, yeah a history nut."

"Hmm, does he live alone?"

"Yes."

"Is he hot?"

"…I don't know."

I sighed "What are you good for? Well alright, you can leave."

He let out a breath and headed out the door.

I slowly went through the motions of putting away my clothes, shoes, accessories, all my books I brought with me.

By the time I finished it was after noon.

I decided what better time than now to grab a bite and maybe do some exploring as well.

I glanced at apartment 9; I started walking towards it and stopped myself.

_Something's going on behind that door._

"It's not any of my business" I told myself calmly.

_Oh really since when, how are you going to choose now to not be curious?_

"Because…"

_Cuz what? Cuz you know daddy's not here to save you? _

I narrowed my eyes "shut up"

_Make me. _

"If you don't shut up I'll…"

_You'll what strangle me, ha that's funny._

I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying a smart remark. There was no need to continue the monologue with myself; I would just end up losing…or winning. You get the idea.

I took a deep breath and put my ear to the door. I heard absolutely nothing.

I took a chance and knocked. The door opened by its self.

_Who the hell in their right mind leaves their apartment door open?_

I stepped inside. "Hello?"

"Erika?"

My eyes filled with tears, at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Rine?" I turned and seen my god mother coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Erika what are yo-"

I cut her off with a bear hug. "Rine I missed you so much. Why did you go away for so long?"

"Oh honey" I heard her whispered as she stroked my hair calming me down. "You're a long ways from home, what are you doing here?" she said after a while.

"Looking for dad, for you, hell I would have even settled for finding mom."

"Honey Isabel's-" she stopped tilted her head narrowed her eyes then abruptly pushed me into a nearby closest telling me to Shh.

I watched from behind the door as a cute boy with brown hair walked in.

"Hello Katherine."

"Two days I've been waiting." She said, she was pissed. "I was supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now; he's supposed to be dead."

"We ran into complications…" he said looking away.

"Complications?"

"It doesn't really matter, I just need to find him do you have any idea where he might be?"

Rine grabbed him and pinned him to the wall telling him to Shh.

The door opened

"Klaus, your back." she said

Two men walked in, one blonde and another brunette.

Rine pulled the boy from the wall that she pressed him against, "Look who decided to come for a visit."

The blonde one said with a smirk "You just keep popping up don't you?"

"I need your help…" the boy said "for my brother."

"Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tic." He smirked but the brunette behind him couldn't see it. "You see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He said and walked towards Katherine.

My stupid phone took that moment to ring,

**_Why won't you answer me? _**

"Shut up" I said fumbling with my phone.

**_Hello this is your cellphone. What you just think you're not gonna answer me? You keep me in your pocket like some dirty little slut. _**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I said shaking it.

**_Why won't you answer me I'm not gonna ring forever you bastard, and when I'm done ringing that's it you can say goodbye._**

I slammed my phone on the ground, and accidently leaned against the door knob opening the closest door. I of course fell through.

I would have otherwise found this funny if I didn't have 1 pissed god mom, 2 confused vampires and 1 equally pissed hybrid all staring at me.

I gulped; why in the hell did I get that stupid ringtone…oh yeah because it was funny.

"Hi, how's everyone's evening going?"

* * *

**A/N: SO YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS, QUESTIONS AND THOUGHTS BELOW FOR ME PLEASE.**

**I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND DO WE HAVE ANY SHIPS IN MIND.**

**HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT KATHRINE AND ERIKA AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**I WANNA KNOW WHAT GUYS THINK, YOUR THOUGHTS FUEL MY WRITING!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE MY CREATIVIATY, IS FLOWING OUT OF ME LIKE RUSHING WATERFALL... LOL**

**OH AND TO CRAZY4OREOS, I L.O.V.E. OREOS! I'M LIKE ON COOKIE MONSTER STAUS WITH THEM LOL.**

**ALRIGHTY THEN, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

CH4: She's Defiantly Not Elena

The blonde man flashed to stand in front of me, but Rine got there first.

He narrowed his blue eyes at her

"Move Katerina."

"Klaus…please don't hurt her."

"Move." he growled out.

She didn't listen. She didn't even move an inch.

I looked up to see the two brunettes looking at her and I with shock and confusion.

_What? Do they find it strange that she's defending me or is there something on my face._

I glanced to look at Rine and Klaus, his face was getting angrier by the second and he had the look of death in his eyes.

"So then you are ready to die then?"

"Rine." I whispered, but I knew they all could hear me. "It's ok, it will be ok."

"No" she said stubbornly.

"But he's kill you."

"I. Don't. Care."

There was a moment of silence; Klaus's eyes went wide at her confession. Then all the vampires in the room turned their eyes on me.

"Well" I said with a sigh "I do care, I'm not going to let you die for me." And then I reached up to her neck and gaze it a quick jerk. Before she could drop to the floor I caught her and brushed the stray hairs off her face.

"Well, I hope you lot are happy, when she wakes up she's gonna kill me." I said pouting and then I laid her on the couch.

I walked in front of Klaus and crossed my arms.

"What did you want to know? Did you want to know why I was in your apartment? Or why I was in your closet, either way. Threating people is not the way to go about it jerk." I said the last part poking him in his chest.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward "Who do you think you are?"

"Bond, James Bond" I said in a serious voice and then started laughing.

Klaus growled and tightened his hand on my wrist.

"Nicklaus." The brunette said "let the girl go"

"Yeah, jerk let me go." I said through clenched teeth his death grip was starting to hurt my wrist

He pushed me towards the brunette boy and I tripped he caught me before I hit the floor but not before my sunglasses fell.

The boy whispered out a shocked "Elena?!"

"Who?" I said to him

"You look like…" he was cut off when someone yanked me back to face them

"God what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up" Klaus growled as his eyes roamed my face. He took a step back still looking at me I thought "I killed you."

I arched an eye brow "Um let's see considering how I just arrived to this town this morning, and add in the fact that I've never seen you before, equals pie over the square root minus the deviant which means the only possible answer is um no" I said feigning innocence.

"Your smart mouth is going to get you killed" he growled

"And your arrogance is going to be the end of you Nic. Klaus." I said with a smirk.

"Well, she is defiantly not Elena; Elena could never be that bold to save her life." the brunette said watching over fight with amusement. He walked to me and kissed my hand I blushed, I mean how could I not, he was slick using that old school charm on me.

"I'm Elijah, what do they call such a fiery beauty like yourself?"

I blushed again and stared into his chocolate eyes. "Erika, Erika Gilbert"

"Well I-" he said before he started screaming, my eyes widened and I jumped back, I ended in the boys arms, we watched as Klaus rammed a dagger in Elijah's heart. I watched him turned gray and veins pop out all over his skin. Klaus told him to shh before dropping his dead body to the floor.

He then flashed over to the boy and I and threw me on the couch, as he pinned the boy to the wall.

"Now what am I going to do with you?"

Rine chose that moment to wake up from her forced slumber, and glared at me.

"You're in big trouble young lady"

"Sorry Rine, but he would have killed you, and as you can see I'm perfectly fine he didn't kill me"

"Yet!" Klaus said towards us and then he rammed a butcher knife in the boy. He screamed.

Rine and I both jumped up, and flanked the boy's sides; she was on his right and I his left.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart…" he said with a smirk.

"The slightest little movement and your dead he continued to taunted him

"Asshole" I hissed

Rine widened her brown eyes at what I said. Then looked back at the guys. I believe she felt something for the younger vampire.

My thoughts were conformed when she said "he's just trying to help his brother."

"The witches said you had a cure, make me a deal. Just give the cure and I'll do whatever you want." The boy said.

I flinched, _oh bad choice of words._

Klaus smirked and ripped the knife out of him; walking towards the kitchen counter and pouring his self some blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'll be any good to me…the way you are now" he mused

"You're just shy of useless." He smirked at me then drank some of the blood.

He walked towards the guy who was still on the floor in pain.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy perk. Always on and off the wagon; for decades when he was off he. Was. Magnificent.

"1917 he went into Monetary and wiped out an entire migrate village. A true rippah."

"Fucking creepy ass stalker." I muttered and I saw the Rine's lip twitch.

The boy looked down and away.

"Sound familiar?" Klaus said smirking as he drank some more blood.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time"

"Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town."

Klaus turned his calculating gaze towards me. "Katerina come here." he held out his hand for her.

She walked towards him and put her hand in his. Then he bit her.

"No!" we both screamed together.

"No, no no," she said shaking her head.

I knew what happened to a vampire when bitten by a werewolf

"No" I said my body shaking with anger no she can't die, I glared at him with tears in my eyes, "You sadistic son of a bitch!" I growled out

He narrowed his eyes at me but bit his wrist and shoved it in her mouth.

I ran to her side and watched as the bite disappeared. My eyes widened his blood was the cure.

"You want your cure, there it is"

"Your blood is the cure" the boy said.

"Gotta love Mother Nature, now let's talk you and I. he said wrapping his arm around the boy and leading him to the kitchen.

I huffed "You and that bitch mother nature are rat bastards" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**A/N: TEE HEE IVE BEEN AN AWFUL WRITER, I'VE BEEN PICKING FAVORITES OVER MY OTHER STORIES BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT, IM HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS ONE.**

**SIGHS OH WELL...**

* * *

**OK TIME FOR ANOTHER LITTLE GAME OF Q & A**

**Q- HOW MANY TIMES HAS ERICKA INSULTED KLAUS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES, LEAVE A LOVLY REVIEW FOR ME!**

**~ VANESSA**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY MY PEEPS I'M BACK, I WAS GOING TO POST THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT BUT FELL ASLEEP**

***SIGHS* OH WELL LOL.**

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE OUT SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS:**

Batgirl22200, Crazy4Oreos, DreamingUntilForever11, GamerGirl818, KlausXElena, LiaBe, Loving-The-Originals, Nati1729, NicaArmstrong, Queen Of Gabb 488, Shannon the Original, VampirePrincess11, ariella411, bravedreamer, chanelle213, cuttiepattotie, hannemonsen, jaberwooky, justjthomp, kaszbrio, larayray132434, nehanarayan12, tzanco, vampiregleek10,winxgirl1997

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS FANFICTION \(*0*)/**

**AND SO NOW MOVING ON WITH THE STORY...**

**CHAPTER 5: HOSTAGES BUM BUM BUM LOL**

* * *

CH5: Hostages

Rine sat lazily in a chair while I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her neck.

Klaus and the boy occasionally gazing at the two of us. We must have been a sight to behold.

Essentially if we were to walk outside people would gush and peg us as twins, which I guess to people that don't deal with the supernatural, we are

Katherine and I were practically identical, except for our eyes mine being an eerie hazel and hers being a smoldering brown. We had the same curly milk chocolate brown hair, mine stopping just a little bit past my waist.

If people cared to look a bit harder they would notice I was a bit curvier and a little bit shorter than her, granted I always wore heels so I guess that's not as easy to point out. But yes I'm curvier, hey don't judge, I am human after all, I love stuffing my face with yummy foods. I can confess food is definitely the way to this girl's heart!

We both watched with keen interest as Klaus cut his wrist and let his blood drain into a glass bottle.

"There it is" he said inspecting the bottle. "You wanna save your brother. How about a decade long benda" he said smirking at it.

I felt Rine tense under me and I rubbed her shoulders.

The boy looked between Klaus and the bottle of blood seemingly contemplating his choices.

Klaus looked at him with I serious expression. "You know, I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." He said sternly

Klaus looked away, "Well that's too bad, you would have made a hell of a wingman."

Frowned as I watched him start to pour his blood down the drain.

"Wait" he said

Klaus smirked and stopped pouring the blood. "Now that's more like it."

"I want you to join me for a drink" he said then slid a blood bag towards the boy.

Rine and I both sat up straighter and watched with anticipation

The boy took a sip of the blood.

"Finish it." Klaus said seriously.

The boy stared at him "All of it."

The boy glared at Klaus.

"You do everything I say and I'll save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus said simply, there wasn't any room for discussion.

We watched as he drank the blood.

He made it look like he was swallowing rat poison.

Klaus smirked and slid him another bag of bag. "Again."

The boy closed his eyes and drank the blood.

} 6 blood bags later {

Rine and I are both sitting on the chair with our legs crossed wearing different facial expressions

Rine, looked worried, no more like scared for the young vampire that was savagely feeding from the blood bags, while I well I'm not gonna say I didn't pity him, but I was very curious, his control, his self-restraint that probably took years and years to build up was rapidly crumbling with every blood bag Klaus gave him.

Sued me for being interested on how many bags it would take to unleash the beast that was caged up inside of him.

Apparently I wasn't the only one

"Very cooperative." Klaus smirked looking down at the boy on the floor, the empty bags were scattered around him and there were blood stains on the floor.

"It's almost as if you're enjoying it." he said walking in front of him.

The boy's mouth was covered in blood as he stared at Klaus.

"No more" he said, thought it sounded like he was whizzing like he had asthma or something. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal"

"It's your choice Stefan, you could either remain here living your life in mystic falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and save your brother's life."

The boy called Stefan snatched the blood bag out of Klaus's hands, though I knew I was just him wanting more blood then answering Klaus's question.

He tore the cap off and spit it across the room, and started to chew down once again.

"That's the spirit." Klaus smirked as Stefan continued to eat.

He turned to look at us. "Sweetheart" he said walking towards us. He stopped in front of rine and this time it was my turn to tense up.

With the bottle of blood in his hands he grabbed her by her neck and compelled her.

"Take this over to Damon, and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" she said

At the same time Stefan said "no."

"Yes." Klaus said looking at her like she was a slow child.

She looked at me, "what about Erika?"

Klaus looked at me, taking in my pissed expression.

"What's the matter love?" he asked curiously.

"Get your filthy claws from around her neck or else I'll find something to tear them off with" I hissed

Klaus glared at me and then laughed, "ah sorry sweetheart but this one is staying with me, I'm afraid I can't let this one go."

"But…"

Klaus growled at her and she looked at defiantly.

"Rine…" I said getting her attention

"Go, its ok I'll be fine. If he thinks that I'm some type of push over he will surely find out how wrong he is" I said staring at her. "You know very well that I can take care of myself"

"But…" she started again

I got up and I gave her a hug. "Go, I'll see you soon" I said leaning back "we're connected one way or another and we always end up finding each other." I said flashing a reassuring smile.

She returned my smile right, "see you twin." She kissed my cheek and in a flash she was gone.

I turned with my arms crossed glared at Klaus and then sat on a chair closest to Stefan.

Stefan looked distraught.

"She'll never take it to him."

I shook my head and Klaus shrugged with a smirk. He didn't care. He probably wanted his brother to die.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," I said getting a paper towel and wetting it.

I glanced at Klaus, "You're such an asshole."

I turned to Stefan who looked like he was about to cry.

"Shh" I said tilting up his chin and wiping the blood off his face. "Rine will take the blood to your brother. She's not as cruel as she seems." I said flashing him a smile.

Stefan and I stared at each other for a while and we probably would have continued if grumpy old Klaus hadn't growled and yanked me up next to him.

"What in the hell Klaus?" I hissed, if he yanked me anymore I was sure my bones would dislocate.

"Come on love, we must be on our way." He threw me over his shoulder and the last thing I remember was him mumbling something to Stefan before I felt something like pressure on my neck.

All was black.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES, THAT WRAPS UP SEASON TWO.**

**I'VE ALREADY STARTED WRITING SEASON 3, LOL IM TOTALLY EXCITED! SEASON 3 WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE SEASON.**

* * *

**Q & A**

* * *

**OK SO THE ANWSER TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS 6. ERIKA INSULTED KLAUS 6 TIMES LOL.**

**IN CASE SO OF YOU HAVEN'T KNOTICED SHE CAN BE QUITE IMPULSIVE, AND MOST OF THE TIME YES SHE WILL SAY WHATEVR IS ON HER MIND.**

** LOVING-THE-ORIGINALS- ERIKA IS IN EVERY SHAPE AND FORM, A DADDY'S GIRL, SO WHEN SHE DOES FIND OUT ABOUT NOT ONLY ONE BUT BOTH OF HER PARENTS ARE DEAD...WELL LETS JUST SAAY ELENA BETTER WATCH HER BACK LOL.**

** FOLLOWERS OF THIS FANFICTION- YES IN SEASON 3 WE ARE GOING TO SEE SOME STEFAN/ERIKA AND MAYBE EVEN SOME KLAUS/ERIKA LOL MESSAGE ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK. ;)**

* * *

**CONTEST**

**OK GUYS, I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU, ERIKA'S GOING TO NEED A BFF.**

**THEY CAN BE MALE OR FEMALE, IDK, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE TO BE HUMAN, BUT SHE DEFINATLY GONNA NEED SOMEONE THERE FOR HER CONSIDERING KATHERINE CAN'T BE THERE ALL THE TIME.**

**SO I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**RULES: **

**1: NO COPYING EACH OTHER, I WANT EACH CHARACTER TO BE UNIQUE.**

**2: I WOULD LIKE A LITTLE PROFILING ON THE CHARACTER, NAME, AGE, WHERE THERE FROM ETC.**

** 3: NAME THEM, I PERFER A NAME WITH MEANING FOR EXAMPLE: ERIKA MEANS HONORABLE RULER/ ETERNAL RULER**

**4: POST CHARACTER/S IN REVIEW BOX. OR MESSAGE ME IDC.**

**OK SO THOSE ARE THE RULES, SINCE I'VE BEEN GETTING SOME NOT SO NICE MESSAGES ABOUT ANXIOUS FANS WANTING AN UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORIES, I WON'T BE UPDATE THIS ONE TILL THE 17TH. SO YOU GUYS HAVE UNTILL NEXT FRIDAY, I'LL POST WHO THE WINNER IS WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS DO THIS LITTLE CONTEST... GOOD LUCK!**


	7. AN

**OK SO THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**ND BEFORE I SAY THIS I'M GONNA SAY SORRY TO MY FAITHFULL READERS FOR EVEN HAVING TO READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE,**

**BUT SEEING HOW SOME REALLY BORED JACKASS KEEPS REVIEWING AND KEEPS WRITING STUPID COMMENTS ABOUT ME I FEEL THE NEED TO FINALLY SAY SOMETHING BACK.**

**SO TO THE OBNOXIUS JERK THAT, OBVIOULY HAS TOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS AND NOT ENOUGH SOCIAL LIFE.**

**STOP!.**

**I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY THAT HAS SOOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS THAT THEY WOULD CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIW STORIES THEY DON'T LIKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES...IF YOU THINK THEIR STUPID, THAT THE SUCK, THAT IT HAS NO PLOT ETC. STOP READING THEM. LIKE YOU LOOK STUPID.**

**YOU KEEP SAYING MY STAORIES ARE BAD, THEIR THIS AND THEIR THAT YADD YADDA YADDA, BUT YOU KEEP REVIEWING. I MEAN REALLY?**

**GET A LIFE AND LEAVE MINE ALONE!**

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT :)**

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY AND I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, BUT LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. I SWEAR IT'S PEOPLE LIKE THEM THAT MAKE LIFE UNBARABLE!**

***SIGHS* THAT CONCLUDES MY RANT.**


	8. Diary passage 2

**HEY GUYS FEELS SO GREAT TO BE BACK! I MISSED THIS, **

**OK WHERE TO BEGIN, WELL SO IN CASE I DIDN'T MENTION IT IN OTHER CHAPTER, WE ARE NOW ENTERING SEASON 3 yaayyy!**

**AND SO WITH THAT BEING SAID I THOUGHT IT ONLY FAIR TO START OFF WITH A DIARY PAGE FROM ERIKA.**

**- AND ALSO LIKE I SAID I DON'T REALLY CONSIDER THIS LIKE A REAL CHAPPTER SO THE REAL CHAPTER 6 WILL BE POSTED IN A COUPLE OF HOURS.**

**- AND I WILL ALSO ANNOUCE THE WINNERS OF THE CHARACTER CONTEST!**

**- AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ENCOURGING WORDS! IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

* * *

Dear diary

Months of traveling up and down the East Coast with jack ass Klaus and rippah Stefan have been the most pain in the ass experience in my entire life.

I swear if I had a choice in my companions, I would rather be with a group of serial killers, though I guess there isn't much difference between them and two vampires.

Klaus the sick and twisted bastard had even made me sit and watch them feed on people. Klaus's feeding didn't bother me…Stefan on the other hand.

Watching him drain people dry was very uncomfortable. He was like a completely different person.

Wanna visual? Watch animal planets sharkfest….need I go on?

He's losing control and his humanity is blurred with each kill.

But no worries, to Klaus's infuriation I'm always there giving him soothing words of reassurance, and of course a napkin to wipe his handsome bloody face.

But I suppose the most pain in the ass part of this trip is the ungrateful dog himself, Klaus. Him and his lame ass attempts to charm me.

He's always trying to buy me something. Material things. Diamonds, jewels, fancy things etc.

I mean who the hell did he think I was? Some shallow and artificial groupie?

And, AND that jackass is a freaking control freak!

He threw away my iphone at the start of our trip, so I couldn't call Rine and see if she was ok, and I couldn't check my messages to see if dad or mom has contacted me. God, Ty and Jack are going to kill me. I feel it's only a matter of time before either Ty tracks me down, or before Jack locates me…either way I fear for Klaus when they find me….

And if that's not enough he rarely lets me go anywhere by myself. I mean geez I could barely get away with going to the bathroom by myself.

When he unfortunately looks at me, and he does that often. I don't get butterflies or melt at the sight of his little puppy dog eyes. I just want to carve those pretty blue eyes out with a pointy object.

*sighs* Although…I could just also be feeling this way because that bitch Mother Nature has 'blessed me' with my monthly cycle.

Eh… we'll see in six more days.

…..

Oh great the devil himself is calling me once more, ya know I'm happy that Stefan thought to get me this journal, or else I would have been probably been dead for trying to smother Klaus in his sleep or something.

*sighs*

Diary, this is going to be one long ass summer.

Unfortunately here, Erika

* * *

**Q & A**

**-ERIKA/KLAUS LOVERS, AS MUCH AS I LOVE KLAUS, I'M SOOO NOT GOING TO MAKE IT EASY FOR HER TO LIKE HIM. I MEAN AFTER ALL HE DID KIDNAP HER AND IS HOLDING HER HOSTAGE. AND NOT TO MENTION WHAT HE DID TO RINE.**

**-ERIKA/RINE LOVERS, ERIKA AND RINE'S RELATIONSHIP, MOTHER/DAUGHTER, SISTER/SISTER AND BESTIES, THATS HOW THEY WORK, THATS THE RELATIONSHIP YOU WILL SEE WITH THEM. NO FEM-SLASH SORRY.**

**-ERIKA/STEFAN LOVERS, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! ( SMIRKS EVILLY MWAHH MWAHH MWAHHHHH!)**

* * *

**OK SO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**COMMENTS ?**

**QUETIONS?**


	9. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 IS HERE AT LAST!**

**- K, SO I'M JUST GONNA SAY ALL THAT OTHER STUFF AT THE END, SO YOU GUYS CAN READ IN PEACE LOL**

* * *

CH6: Push

I was walking around a clothing store. We had recently arrived in Tennessee on a tip from one of Klaus's many contacts.

Klaus and Stefan were interrogating a man outside the store.

I was looking for some clothes since a certain psychopathic hybrid kidnapped me and didn't bother to grab me some clothes.

I had an arm full off dresses, jeans, skirts and tops as I walked towards the fitting room.

"Oh miss," the lady said stopping me. "You can only take 7 items into the fitting rooms at one time."

I was about to answer 'ok' when Klaus and Stefan appeared by my sides.

Klaus glared at the woman "is there a problem?"

My eyes widen. "No nope there's no problem so just shoo"

He walked to the woman and compelled her to go away.

I glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He narrowed his eyes in return, "she was being disrespectful."

"She was doing her job, God you can't just control everyone!" I hissed then I threw my hands up in frustration when he arched an eyebrow. "Just, just leave us humans alone!" I said storming into the fitting room.

I had made a decent pile of yes's when I tried on this red peplum dress with black lace across the chest.

I looked sexy, way too sexy to be with two killers, I wasn't trying to be vampire bait.

I went to unzip it but couldn't.

"Oh shit" I mumbled under my breath

"Are you having some troubles? I heard Stefan ask from behind the door.

"No" I said quickly

"Liar" he chuckled

I glared at the door willing the zipper to zip up

He sounded really concerned

"Well I-um" I said opening the door and peaking outside. Stefan was a sight to behold; his black V-neck t-shirt clung to his body and…

I shook myself from my stupor and glanced at his face, he was wearing a smirk. Damn he caught me ogling him.

"Like what you see" he said smirking.

I wouldn't let him get to me though. I arched an eyebrow, "eh I've seen better" I said opening the door the my room all the way.

He scoffed and followed me in

"So."

"So…what?"

"Well first what do you think of this dress" I said twirling for him.

"It's sexy." He said huskily.

I frowned and stopped twirling and stared into his eyes as he looked at me. his eyes had darkened.

"Damn I knew it, oh well…"

"What? What's with the frowny face?"

"It's nothing" I said reaching for the zipper. I tugged it but it continued to resist me.

I sighed then straighten my back. "Can you undo the buttons on my dress?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized how forward it sounded.

Stefan brushed my hair aside and at an agonizingly slow speed, popped the pearl-like buttons out of the holes, one by one revealing the skin right down to my bra strap.

I watched him in the mirror as he fought with his inner beast. He was trying his hardest to be a gentleman.

I cleared my throat and stared at him over my shoulder; I licked my upper lip and watched as his eyes watched the movement. But something inside of me wanted to see how far I could push him, I wanted, well I'm not even sure what I wanted, but before I knew it the next words fell from my lips…

"Can you?"

He went to move away but I grabbed his hand and placed it at the top of my dress.

He grabbed the material with both hands and pulled down, fingers deliberately skimming along skin.

We stood staring at each other.

Stefan traced the band of my black lace bra with a finger.

"You want me to take this off, too?"

Before I could answer I heard a menacing growl.

"Touch her again and I'll rip out your intestines and shove them down your throat..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

**OK SO A FEW TTHINGS TO COVER**

**- THE WINNERS OF THE CHARACTER CHALLENGE, AND YES WINNERS IT WAS A TIE I COULD CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM.**

**FLAME-PRINCESS33****&****CRAZY4OREOS**

**SO I TOOK THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU GUYS GAVE ME, AND TWEEKED THEM IF THATS OK WITH YOU GUYS. I STRIVE TO MAKE MY STORIES UNIQUE SO THATS THE REASON WHY I DID IT, NOT CAUSE I'M HATING ON YOUR MAD SKILLZOR ANYTHING LOL**

**OK SO NOW INTRODUCING OUR LOVLY NEW CAST MEMBERS: **

**JACQUELINE BELLAMY **

**TYRA MUERTE **

**I'LL BE POSTING A POLYVORE COLLECTION FOR THIS STORY ON MY PAGE, IT WILL HAVE CHARACTER PROFILING, PAIRING AND EVEN SNEAK PEAKS INTO FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**TEST - WHAT DO THEIR NAMES MEAN? AND WITH NAMES LIKE THAT WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?**

* * *

**NOW THAT THATS COVERED, WHAT DID WE THINK OF THAT STEFAN/ERIKA MOMENT?**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ERIKA'S RESPONSE WOULD HAVE BEEN?**

**YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**DROP THOSE QUESTIONS AND ANWSERS IN MY LIL REVIEW BOX, IF I HAVE ENOUGH, I'LL POST CH7 TOMMARROW!**


	10. Chapter 7

**ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES, I'M BACK AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER TOO!**

**Crazy4Oreos- YES YOU ARE CORRECT! I TOTALLY GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL PACKAGE OF DOUBLE STUFFED OREOS FOR YOUR HARD WORK LOL**

**Jacqueline – To Protect **

**Bellamy – Handsome/ Fine Friend**

**Tyra – One Who Does Battle**

**Muerte – Death**

**AND SO WITH THAT BEING SAID, THEIR NAMES ALSO PLAY INTO THEIR PERSONALITIES…**

**I KNOW I DON'T SAY THIS ENOUGH, BUT PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING ERRORS YOU MIGHT COME ACROSS!**

* * *

CH7: Punishments and Plans

_Klaus glared at Stefan as he smirked and left the fitting room in mock surrender._

_"While you're throwing out threats, I was just doing as she asked." Stefan said after sending me a wink started whistling and walked out of the store._

_I stared at him half a second before Klaus had me pinned against the wall with one hand holding my arms and his knee wedged between my legs._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing with him?"_

_My eyes grew bright, he was jealous. Maybe I was playing with the wrong person, maybe I should play with Klaus… "Nothing, just trying to satisfy…"_

_"Satisfy what?..." he growled out pressing against me. I felt my heart beat a mile a minute as he stared down at me. He grabbed my face tilting it up, as his cold blue eyes bore into my molten hazel ones._

_I pushed my head up our eyes never breaking contact. My lips were brushing against his softly when I answered._

_"…My curiosity." Then I leaned back and laughed at his dazed expression. "Don't tell me you actually thought I was going to kiss you" I said wiping the tears that escaped my eyes._

_The look on his face, told me the answer to his question and I laughed again._

_His eyes flashed amber as he slammed my head back into the wall. You will be punished for your indiscretions. He all but snarled at me._

_I kept my face blank I knew it wouldn't serve my purpose to rile him up further by smirking at him, he growled in my face one more time before flashing out of the dressing room._

I was pissed thinking back to what happened earlier. Not only had Klaus the original cock block, threatened Stefan, he also deemed my actions punishable.

He had put me on punishment. Yep, that's right, I'm grounded.

I sat in the car fuming as I watched them both walk up to a house. I knew for a fact that they were going to kill the two women inside…it's what they've been doing all summer. It was quite frankly getting old.

I dozed off for a second and found myself face to face with Jack. And Jack was seething.

"Bitch! What the fuck?" She started waving her arms around, and then bear hugging me.

"Hello to you too" I said smiling stepping back.

"You care to explain why your short ass wasn't in the crap whole Mystic Falls when I came to visit? You totally sent Ty off the freaking deep end. All Ty kept saying was she was she smelled foul play. And some type of genetic malfunction and some other weird ass shit about aliens with talking dancing tigers with glowing eyes…"

We stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"But forreals E, our girl was freaking out. I thought she was going to go in a frenzy and shift right there in the open."

"I'm sorry ok, but technically I was kidnapped. Klaus, that asswhole threw me over his shoulder and knocked me out." I debrief her on my summer so far.

"Seems like you could use some fun…" she mused.

"I could so go for some fun time"

Jack smirked "Give me your hand."

I gave her my hand and she pulled a dagger from her pocket. She cut my palm and I didn't even flinch.

She started mumbling some words in French and her eyes darkened.

"There" she said smirking, "Now I can track you too we'll meet you in the next town over, believe it called Tulley…me and Ty will be here asap babe."

"Thanks, cause there was no way in hell that Klaus would have let me call you guys"

"Well maybe if you'd stop being so mean to him…maybe flash'em one good time…"

"And I'm done with this conversation; tell Ty I miss her face." I said smirking

"Will do," was the last thing I heard her say before I woke up.

I woke up with perfect timing; Klaus was walking towards the car. I resumed my irritated state.

"Stefan will be back shortly. You're still upset?"

"Well unlike you, I don't like watching Stefan go all ripper, and to answer your question yes" I replied, imitating his accent when I said 'ripper.'

"It's in his nature. He shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's fascinating to watch."

"You were the kind of kid who weighed down poor little kittens and tossed them into rivers, to watch them drown huh?"

"You think I'm so terrible, Erika. If you got to know me, you'd think differently"

I looked at him, then let out a dry chuckle. "I bet tons of girls are charmed by that accent."

He smirked. "I've found it useful over the centuries."

"Well let's just get this off the table. It has no effect on me. I don't want to get to know you. Eventually, you'll see the error of your ways and let me go."

"I doubt that. Why would I let go of such a beautiful companion?"

"Because I will be extremely exasperating until you do"

Stefan entered the car, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Klaus had also made it clear that Stefan was to wipe away any evidence of his meal, because of my tendencies to wanting to touch and clean his face.

"So where are we headed to next?" Stefan asked

"Tulley." Klaus said.

"Well then let's get a move on then, Tulley waits for no one!" hinting to my true excitement.

Klaus and Stefan turned towards the back and looked at me in confusion

"What? Quite staring at me dog breath and drive. God!" I huffed throwing my hands in the air.

Stefan smirked and Klaus growled and started driving.

* * *

**OK, SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**REACTIONS? TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVED WHAT YOU HATED.**

**QUESTIONS!- **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK, OF ERIKA AND JACK'S MOMENT? **

**HER FRIENDS ARE COMING TO GIVE HER A JAIL FREE PASS... **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY MEET KLAUS AND STEFAN? **

**HOW DO YOU THINK KLAUS AND STEFAN ARE GOING TO REACT TO THEM?**

* * *

**YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**DROP THOSE QUESTIONS, ANWSERS and REVIEWS IN MY LIL REVIEW BOX THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!...**

** ON A SIDE NOTE, DO I HAVE SOME ONE-PIECE FANS OUT THERE? IF SO CHECK OUT MY FIRST ONE-PIECE FANFIC, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Alrite guys I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I'm super excited, I mean 66 reviews and only 7 chapters? ten if you count her diary pages... but still holy ramen chicken noodle diet. I'm feeling like the happiest little writer in the frickin universe! And for that and extra long chapter awaits you guys! :)**

**thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing my fanfiction !**

* * *

Chapter 8. Her Besties

We spent the next few hours driving to Tulley, a town close to the border.

By the time they arrived at a bar named Southern Comfort, it was the next morning.

"Klaus…."

He looked at me.

"Can I…I need to do something." Screw asking him. I was a human being Damnit and not to mention a lady…well sometimes… And we had needs.

"And what pray tell do you need to do?"

"I need to take a shower, change clothes um eat; you know normal human things."

"What's wrong with what you have on? You don't smell bad to me."

"Well besides the fact it's a new day and I smell bad to me, on Wednesdays I wear pink…"

He stared at me not getting it. "Ok, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look at what I'm wearing moron, does it look like I'm wearing pink? No. On Wednesdays I have to wear pink."

"Says who?"

"Says me… it's a rule my friends and I follow."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because, I have severe case of OCD. Because I'm a woman and I maybe I like the color. Because it will help calm my frazzled nerves, because I will inflict danger upon your person if you don't and trust me when I said I have a very sadistic imagination when I have incentive.

"Fine" he said huffing. And I smirked "you have 10 minutes" he said and I gave him a 'bitch please!' look.

"I'm taking an hour" I said walking away from the bar across the street was a motel. They would have decent showers at least.

"I don't understand why you must take an hour long shower twice a day."

I turned towards Stefan who had walked with me. "Is he forreal?"

Stefan shrugged.

"The answer is simple really…"

"And what is that love"

"I'm a woman you idiot" I said before disappearing behind the motel doors

After I finished my shower, I went through my motions of getting dressed, extra slowly just to piss Klaus off. I put on some skin tight skinny jeans, pink and white pumps, a white long sleeve button up blouse and a pink blazer that matched my shoes. I hid my hazel eyes behind pink shades. I left the motel feeling the excitement of today's unknown adventures like a child on charismas morning as I entered the bar.

I quickly found out that Stefan compelled the people inside to ignore us and whatever happened to Ray Sutton, the werewolf that Klaus had been searching for this entire time. Klaus placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I have a special job for you love" he said as I walked up to them.

"Leave and never come back? Consider it done." I said smirking.

"When Ray arrives, sit at the bar and chat him up a bit. Distract him" he said ignoring my comment.

"What makes you so sure that he'll want to talk to me?"

"Don't be modest. Who wouldn't want to be around someone as lovely as you?" he said his eyes raking over me.

A young guy in his twenties entered the bar. One of the men greeted him, calling him Ray. He sat at the bar, ordering a beer. I took the seat next to him and asked for an adios

"What do you mean you don't know how to make one? What are you new?" The bartender nodded and I sighed "fine can I get a very very strong vodka cherry cocktail." The bartender handed me my drink.

I saw Ray looking me up and down from the corner of my shades.

I turned and smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Erika"

"Ray. I've never seen you here before"

"Just passing through."

"Sure you can handle that drink?"

"Honey you'd be surprised at all the things I can handle" I said, flirtatiously and taking off my shades.

I knew Klaus was listening to our conversation. I noticed him glare slightly and formed another plan in my head to annoy him.

As I talked with Ray, I flirted, batting my eyelashes and giggling. I took the stem off of the cherry in my drink, teasing that we made out with the stem in our mouth we could tie it into a double knot.

"Do you wanna try?" I said leaning into him.

"y-yeah" he said practically drooling, when I ran I fingers through his hair.

Klaus interrupted our conversation. He told Ray about our long trip to find him, traveling from Florida to Tennessee. When Ray attempted to leave, Klaus stopped him, mentioning how werewolves were very rare. Stefan stood on the other side of him, keeping Ray trapped by the bar.

"Vampires"

"Swifty swift, Ray"

"What the fuck does that even mean?" I heard two familiar voices ask. One in irritation and the other in confusion.

I jumped out of my seat and sprinted so fast even Klaus or Stefan couldn't stop me.

"Jack! Ty!" I said jumping both of them at the same time.

"Aw missed you too babe." Jacqueline chuckled.

"I missed you more though" Tyra said embracing me.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and we would have continued our conversation had a certain hybrid not interrupted by snatching me away…which was a very bad idea.

"You need to put me down…" I said to Klaus warning in my voice. I never took my eyes off Tyra.

I watched as she blinked twice. Looked at her empty her empty arms from where I was to where I currently am, which was in Klaus's arms against my will. Her scowl getting deeper by the seconds.

Klaus wasn't paying attention instead laughed at my little whispered warning.

I had just a split second to dive out of the way before a giant black wolf tackled Klaus behind the bar counter.

There was snarling, clawing, scratching and biting. Finally a whimper. Jack and I hopped over the counter to see two wolves a black one and a sandy blonde one. They were both bleeding but Tyra was limping slightly.

Even though they both appeared to be hurt they still continued to growl at each other.

"Tyra stop!" I yelled at her. She didn't even look my way. Instead she seemed to growl louder.

I looked to Klaus, fear apparent in my hazel eyes. If he wanted too he could kill her.

"Klaus…"I said and his ears twitched. He never took his eyes off my friend but I knew he was listening.

"Don't do this. You came here for a different reason. Not this. So please… Don't do this."

I watched as he gave out a final growl before padding away.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I glared at her as she shifted back adjusting her clothing. Her and jack were both wearing pink right along with me. Tyra was wearing white shorts, a dressy pink tank and pink heels while Jacqueline was wearing a black skirt with black and hot pink booties with a hot pink rock and roll sweater. They both looked so cute. I would have commented on their choice of wardrobe if I wasn't so mad at the moment.

"What the fuck!" I hissed at her.

"No, don't what the fuck me, that bastard had it coming. He kidnapped you, held you hostage, and snatched you from us. You told him to release you he didn't; I was well in my rights to take a chuck out of his stupid British ass. She snapped her bright blue eyes still had the black around them. She was still pissed. Probably more so because I interfered.

"Why the fuck are you defending him huh? Don't tell me you've contracted Stockholm syndrome!" she growled out.

I scoffed "I trust Klaus as far as I can throw him."

They both snickered they were probably having a flashback of our schools softball tryouts…let's just leave it at I didn't make the cut.

"He was going to kill you. I know it. I seen it in his eyes." I said.

"He still can…." Jacqueline added with a smirk.

I glared at jack and she held her hands in mock surrender. While Tyra shrugged.

"How do you think I would have felt if he decided to do that huh?"

She thought for a moment, "it had better have made you pissed and thirsty for vengeances." she said seriously before her lips curved into a smile.

I pouted crossing my arms turning my back from her

"Oh come on E," she sighed.

I didn't budge

"Alright fine…I'm sorry"

"And?" I said turning towards her.

"And what? I already said I was sorry" she said her and Jacqueline walking to the bar and sitting down.

"And promise me you won't do that again."

"….eh no can do"

"Why not?"

"You know I don't make promises I don't intend to keep. That's just not me, so don't ask me too. Quite frankly I really don't see why I have to apologize for doing what comes natural to me. You guys are my best friends…my family…in wolf terms my pack. It's only natural for me to want to protect you against threats." She said casually while ordering a shot of vodka.

I opened my mouth to say something snappy when my eye met Jacqueline's.

She gave me a look and the message was clear as day. I had lost this agreement; there was no need to try to keep pushing it.

I sat in my seat with a roll of my eyes. I hated losing. We all did. Tyra, Jack and I had competitive streaks like no other person known to man. But I suppose I could let her win this round after all they did come all this way to save lil ole me.

As we finished our telepathic conversation I noticed that Klaus had continued on with his objective. Which was watching as Stefan tortured poor Ray.

"That looks like fun, don't chu think?" Jack said her eyes watching as Stefan threw another wolvesbane laced dart this time in Ray's throat. We all watched entertained as he screamed in pain.

"You think he'd let us have a round?"

I scoffed.

And Tyra shook her head. "Probably not."

We all sighed, none of us did bored well, and when we got too bored…trouble soon followed…

"Hey" Tyra said "what's the deal with all these people?"

"They're under compulsion" jack and I said together.

But what kind, where's the loop hole Tyra asked us.

"Well technically they are under compulsion to ignore any thing that has to do with ray over there" I said

"…so then the compulsion doesn't apply to us then" Jack said and a smile made its way to her face.

I frowned "No…"

Jack smirked and a glint entered her eyes. "Wanna do something crazy?

Tyra and I shared a look before nodding dark glints entering our eyes as well.

"Come closer and listen. E I'm gonna need your talents for this one…"

We scooted closer and waited for her to start speaking. But instead Jack started signing. I guess she didn't want the hybrid and vamp that was no doubt listening to our conversation to know what we were about to do.

I watched with a smirk as she signed what we were about to do. This was going to be fun.

We all walked over towards Klaus Stefan and ray.

The three males looked up at us waiting to hear what we wanted.

I went up to Klaus; he had a glass of whiskey next to him. I took his glass and stared into his eyes as I started drinking it.

"By all means love enjoy yourself" he said with a chuckle.

"Enjoy myself?" I said with a smirk "hmm I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He looked like he was about to make a comment but was interrupted.

"Please please help me" Ray begged me.

I looked at him with saddened eyes. My eyes shifted to Jack who was eye raping Stefan. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

I looked at Tyra as she picked up a dart twirling it before throwing it at Ray.

He screamed as it hit him in his throat.

"You are quite the pitiful wolf" she said straight faced. She picked up several more darts.

"Begging." she scoffed in disgust and threw a dart

"Have you no sense of pride…" another dart

"No honor left" another dart.

"You are no doubt as shameful as your worthless pack and for that alone you all should be hunted down…" another dart

"So where is it Ray, tell us, since clearly you are pride less, just tell us before we have to do some serious damage to that grain of rice sized brain of yours." She continued to taunt him.

He snarled "Screw you! You fucking bitch."

It became silent.

"Stefan" was all I said and he flashed and quickly grabbed both female's arms as they attempted to kill Ray with their bare hands.

My eyes were unreadable as I walked up to Ray.

He glared at me. "What do you want? To torture like your sadistic friends."

I sighed "I don't want you to get hurt. Please forgive my friend, she does reckless things when bored, but calling her names was uncalled for. Don't you want to be free Ray? I said with a sigh. I was so over this.

He stared at me.

"Look at all these people, all your friends…they are your friends right?"

He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all I didn't even need to read his mind.

"Didn't worry I won't let anyone lay a finger on them." I said softly when a hint of panic flashed through his eyes. "All you need to do is tell us where you pack is."

He stared at me before looking down.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm disappointed in you Ray" I said sighing. "Well now that I no longer feel guilty about playing peacemaking, I will take pleasure in breaking you." I said darkly.

"Jacqueline…"

"Already on it babe she said before grabbing Tyra and making her way towards the people.

I felt all three of their gazes as I slowly peeled off my pink blazer "are you sure you still don't want to reconsider?"

I was met with silence. I nodded my head "I see, very well." I popped the first to buttons of my blouse drawing their attention to my slight cleavage.

"What are you doing?" Klaus growled out

I turned to him with a smirk as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbow.

"I'm gonna break him in like a new pair of heels, and when I'm done you'll have your wolf pack but you have to swear that after I help you, you'll let my friends accompany us and won't try to kill them ..or have Stefan do it either."

He narrowed his eyes "what are you gonna do?"

I smirked my eyes foreshadowing the death of many behind my shades. "It's a secret. Do we have a deal?"

Klaus stared at me, then shrugged with a smirk, "sure, go ahead. Break him if you think you can."

"Oh I know I can."

Jacqueline and Tyra returned with an iPod and a microphone.

"Whenever you're ready" jack said with a dark glint in her eyes

"Knockém dead" Tyra added with a smirk.

"Make sure you hold them, I don't want them getting hurt"

_Are you sure it's just because you don't have a soft spot for the vamp and hybrid, I could see you why you would, they're both yummy!_ I heard jacks thoughts flow into my head and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I just don't want my new toys to be broken just yet" I said walking away from them.

I heard them snicker in reply.

I walked over to the other side and climbed on top of the bar counter immediately catching all the eyes in the bar. I slowly removed my shades and looked over my audience.

"You wish to stand alone Mr. Sutton… I said towards ray who was watching my along with everyone else in the bar.

"And so you will…." I said coldly eyes closed.

I let my instincts take over, my body swayed to the beat as the song Jacqueline picked echoed through the bar.

My eyes snapped open and landed on the poor unsuspected group as the lyrics flowed from my lips.

* * *

**Alright guys let me know what going through your minds because I'm pretty sure you have questions.**

**so ask away my loves I promise I won't bite-**

**Tyra - But I will, Now I know you lot have questions about me-**

**Jacqueline - Ty sweetie, remember that thing that I told you that you do a lot, that I don't like...**

**Tyra - what, I was just talking-**

**Jacqueline - yeah...imma need you to stop...**

**Tyra ~ mumbles ~ bitch!**

**Jacqueline ~ smirks ~ love you too, so like she was saying leave a review with your questions and Erika and Vanessa will get back to you. the are currently drooling over the boys in teen wolf...**

**~mumbles in the background~ **

**Jacqueline - Vanessa said does anyone else think that a dark, murderous, possessed Stiles is super sexy?...her words not mine. lol**


	12. Chapter 9

**Ok hey readers of this fanfiction, it's yo girl Jacqueline checking in and dropping off the lastest chapter of UnDone.**

**Now I know what I said last night about question pertaining to characters but the boss said you have to read and find out.**

**I've decided that I'm gonna be your host today because, lets face it I'm a hell of a lot saner than Ty, I mean I'm just saying she had some major balls for attacking Klaus am I right?**

**Well anyways imma let you guys go. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Blurred lines

**Stefan's POV**

_Don't, speak, you're not that smart, _

_So, please, hype down, hush a minute, _

_Look, now, I cut you off, I cut you off. _

I watched entranced as the words flowed from her lips unknown to me I along with Klaus had started inching towards her before suddenly my face was kissing the bars cold floors. I was too focused on Erika the sway and thrust of her hips, the sultry looks she threw all around the bar. Every fiber of my being wanted nothing more than to do her bidding. whether it was to slit my throat, or ravish her senseless.

**Tyra's POV**

"Jesus what do you have some sort of death wish?" I hissed in the vampires ears when I seen him inching towards Erika. I pulled the wooden stake Jacqueline gave me and shoved it in his back. He screamed in pain and for once I felt a little guilty.

"Sorry, I really am but if you cross the border you will remain dead…permanently." I pleaded with him and pressed my weight against his back and he fought against me.

_They say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _

_But I'm the rebel type to never do what you're supposed to, _

_Yeah I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to, _

_I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to _

I shook my head and fought against the lyrics. Against her underlying request. As many times as I have heard her sing, even I sometimes still fell victim to her words.

It was times like these that I was more than glad she was best friend, Erika could make one extremely deadly enemy when given incentive.

**Jacqueline's POV**

_You're, weak, ain't got no heart, _

_Envy, what's in me, I get in, _

_So flee, I cut you off, I cut you off. _

I danced to the beat swaying my hips in sync with Erika and watched with a smirk as another group of people cut their throat at her request. I turned back to smirk at Ray as he screamed for Erika to stop singing her song of suicide. I laughed at his attempt it was pointless, even if she wanted to stop, once Erika started she usually couldn't stop until she pushed the last person over the edge. I watched with peeked interest as the hybrid tried to fight against her song. My eyes shifted to ty, she had to stake down the vampire down... I smirked before my eyes came back towards the hybrid Klaus if I remembered correctly. He continued to step closer to the border that I had put around to protect us from the full damage of her song.

_They say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _

_But I'm the rebel type to never do what you're supposed to, _

_Yeah I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to, _

_I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to._

**Erika's POV**

I heard the screams of Ray and yet I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. The music was still going the song wasn't over. My job wasn't over. I continued my spell, as I turned my eyes towards Ray. I was battling my inner demons and losing. I wanted to stop. He was broken I had reached my objective.

_Not yet…_the little voice whispered in the back of my head. _Not finished, can't stop now._

My eyes were glowing a bright gold as I continued to dance and sing on top of the counter.

_They say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _

_But I'm the rebel type to never do what you're supposed to, _

_Yeah I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to, _

_I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to._

I couldn't stop. It was my own fought. I was long out of practice and now couldn't even control my own motions. I watched with indifferent eyes as family of three slit their throats.

The lines between right and wrong were blurred to me completely. I felt neither happy nor sad. Just unfulfilled. My song wasn't over yet. There was still work to be done.

**Klaus's** **POV**

_If you feel, like, karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, can stand alone, I can stand alone. _

_Karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, _

_Can stand alone, I can stand alone._

There were no words to describe all the emotions that her song forcefully yanked from the very depths of my soul. Feeling that I buried deep, that I never wanted to feel ever again. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had to stop.

I would make her stop. I would make her…

I took a step closer. The hairs on my neck stood up.

I narrowed my eyes again. The words of her song, the movement of her hips, the smirk on her plump lips.

Alluring and entrancing indeed.

I took another step.

"If you want to keep your life, I would suggest you not take another step."

I turned to see the face of the other girl. She swayed in sync to the beat.

"The end of her songs are always that much more persuasive, you _will_ end up dying if you cross the barrier." she said with serious eyes.

I looked to see Stefan staked to the ground with the she wolf on top of him. Stefan was struggling his eyes were purely focused on Erika.

I turned back to the dark skinned beauty. "A necessary evil, if Tyra didn't stake him down, he would have killed himself. Vampires are just as susceptible to her song as any other human."

"What is this witch?" I said voice filled with malice.

Her eyes darkened and her smile left her face. "I am no witch, do not compare me to such creatures." she said returning the malice ten fold. I was slightly impressed.

"And besides" she said a smile appearing back on her face, "it's exactly what it looks like."

"What is she ?"

"Oh come now, surly I don't need to tell you what your own two eyes are witnessing" she said playfully.

I stared at her then back at Erika. She was wrong such creatures didn't exist.

Surly if they did I would have known…

_If you feel, like, karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, can stand alone, I can stand alone. _

_Karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, _

_Can stand alone, I can stand alone._

I wide eyed watched as the last group of men that danced in the circle cocked their guns and aimed it at their own heads. They all wore smiles on their faces. The music beat fast and Erika motions become blurred as the beat was reaching its climax.

_I can stand alone!_

Gun shots rang loud and the last of the bodies dropped to the floor. Rays cries of pure pain were the only sounds heard as the beat faded and her song ended.

* * *

**OMG... like I don't even know what to say...**

**So I'm just gonna leave with this: QUESTIONS? COMMENTS?**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Oh and of course Vanessa does not own Stand Alone by Chris Lake & Lazy Rich, but she does love the song.**

**till next time**

**- Jacqueline Bellamy**


End file.
